Lost Poems 2: Forgotten Emmotions
by Darks00
Summary: ch 8, sequal to Lost poems. The yugioh gang find Kaiba's personal poetry booklet. Reading it was like going back in time...but in Kaiba's point of view
1. Introduction

Lost Poems 2: Forgotten Emmotions 

Sequal to "Lost Poems."

By Darks00.

At the end of "Lost Poems," When it was time to read Kaiba's poem, they remembered that Kaiba was gone, because he took his own life. Then, Joey, was going to read Kaiba's poem in his memory, but they found that Kaiba did not write a poem. But, then, they found a little black book, that said, "Kaiba's Poetry Book." They knew it was Kaiba's hopes that one day someone would find this and read it. Today, my friends, is this day.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Joey's point of view:

I stared at the lovely silver writing of kaiba's name. I opened the book slowly, like it was going to hurt me or something.

"Hey," I said, "on the first page, there's a note..."

"Read it!" Yugi cried out.

And read it I did, like it was my own words. This is what the note said:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is mine, Seto Kaiba's, poetry book. I write this note in hopes that someone will one day read my poems. I do not let anyone read my poems, because of my lack of confidence, and that they're horrible. So...if someone is reading this right now...please take good care of this book. It's my most precious thing I own. Please take care of it, I beg you. I hope you enjoy my poems. People see me as a person who has no emmotions...but I do have emmotions and feelings, I just bottled them up. This book holds everything I feel. Please, for the third time, take care of this book!

SINCERLY,

SETO KAIBA, PRESIDENT OF KAIBA CORP

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at his words. He wanted someone to figure out he wrote poetry...so he put it in our black book of poems!

"Read it, Joey! Read his first poem!" Serenity cried out.

I flipped the page of his journal, it was like we went back in time...in Kaiba's point of view.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	2. Darkness

Chapter 2: Darkness

(a/n: Okay...this is a poetry story, and all I've been doing is talking! I'm sorry guys...if anyone is actually reading this...)

Joey's point of view:

I flipped the page through Seto's poetry book, as I began to read like they were my words...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Darkness

I've been hiding this pain for so long

Building up inside of me can't take much more

I try to look for where I belong

But I'll be rejected like the day before

Don't cry, I tell myself

Trying to erase this sadness

Everyone tells me to believe yourself

Someone stop this madness

All alone in this world

No one here to save me

Only me to hear my voice and my words

Darkness is all I can see

I am my only friend

No one to be my saving light

For me, this is the end

For darkness blinds my sight

All I wanted was someone to listen to me

All I wanted was to get rid of this pain

All I wanted is happiness, but I guess it wasn't meant to be

I'm stuck outside in the rain

I'm crying out there

My wounds bleed for a better life

Does anyone know I'm here?

Life really does bite

Alone in the rain, alone in the dark

You won't see the tears I cried tonight

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the poem, it read:

I see everyone with these so called friends...as they always call me a loner. When it comes to pick partners for class, I'm always the one left out. In gym, I'm always the last one picked. People can be so cruel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	3. Shout!

Chapter 3: Shout

(a/n: Thanks for the reviews!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea's point of view:

I watched Joey flip the page of Seto's poetry book, as he continued to read...who knew Kaiba felt that way? Joey began to read the poem, looking like he was going to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Shout

No one knows have it feels

To be left out

To have so many wounds to heal

To be heard, I have to shout

I'm going to scream, so hear me out

Don't care what you think of me

Going to shout

Just to make you see

A river made of tears

A life made of lies

A head full of fears

A life full of cries

Going to shout

Not taking your tourture anymore

Going to tell you what I'm all about

Going to hurt you like you hurt my before

It's your turn to fall

It's your tun to see what you did to me

Hear the darkness call

Wants to consume you till you can't see

Lost in a bunch of shadows

Can't find a way out

People can be shallow

So I'm going to shout

Going to shout till I'm heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the poem, it read:

Anytime I was in a crowd, I would try to talk. But anytime I tried to talk, someone would introrupt me. This is what this poems about...not getting a chance to say anything, and people icnoring me anytime I tried to talk. In groups, it's hard, but it's Life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	4. Pain

Chapter 4: Pain

(a/n:Thanks so much for the reviews! Appreciate it!)

Yugi's point of view:

I grabbed the book from Joey, telling him I wanted to read the next poem. I knew Kaiba was good with not showing emmotions, so in a way, his writing was a shock, and in a way it wasn't. I started to read the next poem...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Pain

This pain is coming back to me

The pain that I tried to kill

It won't let me be

In the morning, it will be there, still

The pain I tried to icnore, pretend it's not there

But when reality snaps back to me

I know it's still here

The pain that no one can see

Suffering day by day

Remembering my past

The past haunts me to this day

It catches up to me too fast

This pain is here because of you

Your words leave scars on me

If you were me, what would you do?

This invinsable wounds that no one can see

This pain won't go away

I tried to find the cure

What else is there to say

That's all I know for sure

Each day this pain grows

But it is really making me stronger inside

It goes to you to show

Don't judge me by the outside

This pain, is all the memories I have left of you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the poem, it read:

This poem is how I really feel about my step-father, Guroburo. He abused me in the worst ways, making my life more miserble. It's because of him that I am the way I am today. A cold hearted lost soul.

**Darkness' Kid**


	5. The Light

Chapter 5: The Light

(a/n: Okay, one of my lovely reviewers, Razanur, had a suggestion. She asked me to write a poem of Kaiba that isn't about pain and darkness. She said she would like to see a poem of Kaibas feelings when he is happy. Well, I always listen to my reviewers, so why not? Sorry if this poem isn't good, it's rare I write a poem that isn't dark. Thanks for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note to the people who reviewed me:

Razanur: Okay, Raz...you're the coolest! You're always giving me paragraph reviews every chapter! God, you're going to make me cry! Thanks so much for your lovely reviews and confidence to continue writing poetry.Thank you very much!

Kaimei Tenshi: Hey, what's up? Aww thanks for all the support of your lovely review. I appreciate you giving me confidence to continue this story. Thanks a bunch, I appreciate it dearly, you rock!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: The Light

Today was like no other day

The darkness vanished and I saw the light

It changed me in every way

The light was so bright

What is this that I am feeling?

That tinkle in the inside

Are my wounds healing?

The tinkle from inside, grows to the outside

Am I for once happy?

I never felt this feeling before

I use to always feel crappy

This feeling, I want more

For once the darkness is gone

For once I can see

For once my tough act is done

For I am going to reveal the real me

If the darkness returns I know it will go away

When everything turns blue

I'll remember this feeling I feel today

And forget all about you

I'm going to forget all you have done to me

Going to push this pain aside

Going to force myself to see

Going to reveal the happiness inside

Forget the past

It doesn't matter anymore

Sadness will not last

I'm going to be a better person than before

Because if I am sad today

There's always tomorrow

What else can I say

Screw the sorrow

For I found the light

And it's shining bright

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the poem, it read:

My brother, Mokuba helped me find the light, and reminded me their is always tomorrow. This poem is dedicated to my brother, Mokuba. And as much as I hate to admit it...Yugi. Yugi saved me, even though how badly I treated him. That will never be forgotten. But I guess no one iwll know what I really feel. Someday they will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	6. Beneath My Skin

Chapter 6: Beneath My Skin 

(a/n: Thanks for the reviews!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Razanur: Aww thanks, I really appreciate your reviews, you're my favorite reviewer, I'm always excited to read your reviews! Thanks for calling me a poet...I love writing, but I don't like to show my poems...I just show them on the internet, you know? Thanks for the confidence tips! I really appreciate it! thanks for talking the time to review!

XXRosegoddess874Xx: You're that way with poems, too? Have troubles writing happy and positive ones? It's hard, isn't it? (laughs) Thanks, I just love writing. Thanks for taking your time to review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Beneath My Skin

Beneath this smile, beneath my barrier of lies

The real me is hidden, not to be found

Watching my lies go by

Making sure the real me doesn't make a sound

Beneath my skin

Reveal the real me

Where has the real me been?

I'm just letting it be

Feelings are no more

Nothing left inside

Not going to hurt just like before

No confidence on the outside

You took it all away from me

Couldn't get rid of your greed

Why can't you let me be,

Are you happy now that you succeed?

Beneath my skin

Reveal the real me

Where it has always been

That no one can see

I look into the mirror, is that really me, who I see?

No confidence at all

I'm hating me

Now watch me as I fall

I hate myself

What have I done to myself? Emmotions all gone

Don't say believe in yourself

It's easier said, than done.

I will never forgive myself

For all that I have done

Beneath my skin

The real me is long gone

Where have you been

How could you not see this coming?

The darkness is calling

Do somthing

Because I'm falling

Beneath my skin, reveal the real me

Unlock the mystery

Going to see

That my mask is going to be history

------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the poem, it read:

I'm one of those people who puts on a mask, because they don't have the confidence to show their real self. Everyone been to that stage. I put on this mask, just to impress everyone. But when I tried to reveal the real me, they didn't like me for who I was. To have friends, they have to like you for who you are.

------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Darkness' Kid**


	7. Something Different

Chapter 7: Something Different 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something Different

Is it normal to feel the way I do?

Is it normal to be yourself?

I haven't got a clue

I just don't care

What anyone else thinks

I just can't bare

To watch them sink

I want to be something different, want to be me

Something different, I'm going to show the real me

For I am going to see

A world of lies isn't meant to be

I'm different, and proud of it

Who cares if someone makes fun of me?

It may hurt, but only for a bit

I have better things to do and see

Something different, my colours are going to show

Want to stand out

Not going with the flow

I'm going to shout

I'm different and proud of it

For I'm me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the poem, It read:

This poem is about what people would to just to fit into school. They don't want to be "different." When someone calls me "different" or "wierd," I say thanks, because I like to be different. To me, different is a good thing. I like to be different, and proud of it. Just be yourself, remember that.

**Darkness' Kid**


	8. The End

Chapter 8: The End 

(Sorry about the long update, thanks for the reviews.)

Seto's book finally reached the end. Everyone sighed. They were hoping to learn more about Seto. Then, Joey flipped the book to the last page, and it said this:

Life has no end...only new beggings. Life is like a book- It has a whole bunch of problems. When you complete a problem, it's like you wrote a chapter of you life. Just because it's bad...doesn't mean it's going to end bad.

That's it. That's the end? But then, I remembered what Seto said:

Life has no ends...only chapters

THE END


End file.
